


Learn to Let Yourself Go

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Fantasizing, Hair-pulling, Lorenz and Byleth are not together but Lorenz is in love, Masturbation, One Shot, Praise Kink, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Byleth gifts a rose to Lorenz to welcome him back to the monastery. It ends up having an unexpected effect on him.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Learn to Let Yourself Go

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for all my Lorenz fans, all 6 of you! Just kidding but not really because this boy is seriously underrated. I wanted to write an aphrodisiac story with him and this is what happened. Set right after Lorenz is re-recruited in AM but it's not like setting really matters here now does it? Enjoy!

Lorenz never thought he would be back here in the monastery again.

He was lucky to be alive and he knew it. When he crossed blades with the professor at the Great Bridge of Myrddin mere weeks ago, he was prepared to take his last breaths. He could not bring himself to slay Byleth, the secret object of his affections, but fortunately he was never given the chance to. Lorenz was swiftly defeated, almost embarrassingly so, but before he could flee and report the loss to his father, Byleth inexplicably extended her hand to him.

So, here he stood, in the stables at the monastery, alone with his thoughts and nostalgia gripping his heart.

As he stood pondering, the professor appeared, likely eager to invite him to tea and catch up. An unfamiliar nervousness took hold of him at the sight of her face, still somehow the same after all these years, and Lorenz knew he should thank her for sparing his life. But… how could he ever express the depth of his gratitude to her?

“So, Claude and my father have made peace. That is to be expected,” he said instead. “They both prioritise their own interests above all else. So long as those interests are in alignment, they will continue to cooperate.”

He continued, while Byleth only stared at him blankly. She never was one for conversation. When he finished, she seemed to pause and produced a rose from her coat.

“I’m glad you’re here, Lorenz,” she said plainly, as if simply commenting on the weather.

Lorenz gaped for a moment at her forwardness and gingerly took the gift. She had often given him gifts when he was a student five years ago but this felt different, the implications clear. _I’m glad you’re not dead._

“Oh my, this is lovely,” was all he could say and then she was off. Ever the enigma.

Lorenz inspected the rose. It had been treated with care, likely grown in the monastery’s own greenhouse and must have been harvested recently, if the orange pollen dotting the deep red petals was any indication.

Perplexingly, it carried an odd perfume unlike any other rose he had seen, or any other flower in the greenhouse for that matter. He sniffed it and promptly sneezed. Frowning at the frankly embarrassing display, he started off towards his room to find a vase to store it properly. The scent was surely a result of the professor attempting to magically enhance its beauty to impress him. Yes, that must be it.

Evening was drawing near and Lorenz was content to stay in his room and perhaps read quietly or review battle plans until dinner, so he removed his armour and safely stored it away. He dressed down in smart yet comfortable clothes and found himself gazing at the rose basking innocently in the warm afternoon sunlight of his windowsill when he suddenly began to feel odd.

A searing heat rushed through his body, causing his face to flush and sweat to bead at his brow and the back of his neck. He felt unable to heave enough air into his lungs, his breathing reduced to ragged, laboured pants as if he’d spent an entire day at the training grounds with Felix.

 _“Dear Goddess, what is wrong with me?”_ He thought desperately. He felt hazy, almost lightheaded and could barely think clearly. _“Falling ill at a time like this simply will not do.”_

He stood up and prepared to make the suddenly exhausting-sounding journey to the infirmary before the most alarming part of his affliction made itself known.

Heat swirled in his core and his cock stood at attention, straining against his lavender trousers and demanding attention.

Back in his teenage years Lorenz never gave himself _that_ sort of attention often, seeing it as uncouth and shameful for a noble to lack full control of their thoughts or bodies. Even now as a grown man he rarely indulged in such acts and if he ever found himself feeling wound up, he was perfectly content, and only mildly uncomfortable, to simply wait for it to pass.

But nothing like this had never happened to him before. Blearily, Lorenz stared down at himself and knew from deep within that he had to do something about this. Through the haziness, one thing was clear: he needed relief and he needed it now.

He reached down to gently run his fingers over the tent in his trousers and gasped at how the feather-light touch seemed to shoot sparks through his whole body. Lorenz curled up on his bed, unable to wait a second longer and snaked a hand under his trousers to grip himself fully. He grit his teeth to hold back what was sure to be an embarrassingly loud moan as his hips violently jerked forwards, chasing friction. Pleasure engulfed him, setting alight his ears through to the tips of his toes.

The heat began to feel overwhelming and Lorenz used his free hand to tear his shirt over his head, wincing at the feeling of the fabric grazing over his burning, sensitive skin. He tossed it behind him and kicked away his trousers, uncaring of his unruly behaviour as pressure began to build in his belly. He quickened his pace, continuing buck wildly into his fist and barely a minute passed before his free hand flew up to his mouth to muffle a sharp cry as he came into his hand. Lorenz trembled from the intensity of his orgasm and let his limbs go slack, the afterglow coating him with much-needed relief like a warm, soft blanket.

After a minute of attempting to right his frantic breathing his thoughts returned to him and he curled inwards on himself with embarrassment at his behaviour. He would like to think he could satisfy his future wife when they began trying to produce an heir, but he had lasted an inexcusably short amount of time chasing his own release. Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, his internal scolding didn’t get very far before he noticed he was somehow still hard and his discomfort had only worsened.

Lorenz only had limited experience in pleasuring himself but even he knew this wasn’t what was supposed to happen after letting yourself go. What exactly had happened to him? Though his cock ached unbearably, Lorenz racked his brain at how or when he could possibly have caught such a baffling ailment. The last person he was in contact with was the professor, barely twenty minutes ago when she gave him that strange rose.

At the thought of Byleth his cock twitched and leaked into his hand. Lorenz bit his lip. The next course of action seemed obvious; he had been aware of his feelings for the professor for some time now and missed her terribly after she disappeared five years ago but to sully her image in order to sate his own animalistic needs felt wrong. And yet, how else was he supposed to relieve himself of this intolerable state?

Lorenz stood, fetching a silk cloth for his hands before resuming his position curled on his side on the bed. He gripped himself tightly, giving a few tentative strokes and his cock weeped, oversensitive yet demanding more.

_Goddess, forgive me…_

He relaxed his tense limbs and exhaled shakily, attempting to rid his mind of any hesitation. He would have time to reflect on his dishonourable actions later, when his mind wasn’t clouded with an uncontrollable lust. For now, he simply needed to rid himself of this intoxicating feeling. Finding his hand and cock slick with sweat and leftover cum, Lorenz was able to stroke himself at a quicker pace as his legs trembled from the overstimulation and static buzzed in his ears. But he knew it wasn’t enough.

He was distantly aware of his free hand grasping a fistful of his hair and tugging hard, his neck pulling backwards and a choked groan tearing itself from his throat before he could stop it. He pulled again and again, the thrilling feeling coaxing guttural sounds out of him over and over. He had never felt like this before. Never felt so pent up and tortured, euphoric and delirious, desperate and hungry all at the same time. And still, it wasn’t enough.

His thoughts drifted back to Byleth and Lorenz whined, gripping himself harder and bucking into his hand in time with his frantic strokes. Would she be pleased to see him in this state? To know he was thinking of her? Would she coax him over the edge and then hold and caress him after? Or would she laugh with disdain, seeing his noble self reduced to desperately rutting into his hand like a schoolboy? He chose the former, visualising her in his mind.

 _“You’re doing so well for me, Lorenz, so very well. I love the sight of you like this, so hot and breathless, working yourself for me…”_ her sweet voice purred in his head.

Lorenz always loved when Byleth praised him for doing well in his studies. He kept himself composed, always remaining proud and confident to mask his childish glee but deep down her approval was the highlight of his day whenever he was lucky enough to receive it. It’s no wonder the Byleth his mind conjured up would utilise tactics such as these to bring him closer and closer to climax.

_“But I know you can do more. I want to see you lose yourself and fall apart. Can you do that for me? Can you make me proud?”_

An idea formed in his mind as if it were planted there by the fantasy itself. He paused for a moment to adjust the grip on his cock and swallowed a whimper at the sudden lack of stimulation. He used his right hand to massage the base and the digits of his left to form a tight circle around the tip. He resumed his rapid pace, thrusting into his hand while simultaneously stroking himself and Lorenz almost cried out at the delicious friction.

_“Yes, Lorenz, just like that, I knew you could do it. Keep going like that and I’ll allow you to cum as a reward for all your hard work.”_

The pleasure building and spreading through his body was so overwhelming, Lorenz knew he had no hope of lasting much longer like this. With the imaginary Byleth’s voice gently spurring him on and his rigorous efforts in chasing his orgasm, Lorenz came into his hand for the second time.

Too exhausted to lift his arms to clean himself up, Lorenz remained still and let a few minutes pass, simply catching his breath and letting contentment envelop him. To his immense relief, his cock softened and he appeared to have worked out all of his earlier symptoms. After summoning the strength to sit up, he reached for a second cloth and wiped himself clean, depositing the two soiled cloths to the side. He would have to do the laundry by himself soon, perhaps once he woke up from a well-earned sleep. Perhaps late at night, when no one would be around to ask any prying questions.

 _“Good boy. You’ve done so well for me, Lorenz. You’ve made me proud, once again. Go to sleep, my rose, you’ve earned it,”_ The imaginary Byleth soothed.

Lorenz felt a sleepy smile cross his face. He was truly helpless against the requests of his love's voice and could do nothing but listen to her and fall into a deep sleep. If he had stayed awake a moment longer, he might have heard Ferdinand’s knock at the door and curious questions about the ruckus he heard from next door, but that encounter would have to wait for another time.


End file.
